la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
No love, no by this way
center Archivo:Cara_de_Heatran.png Chicos, sacad vuestro libro de ciudadanía. Hoy hablaremos sobre la sociedad actual, en diferentes partes del mundo. Archivo:Cara_de_Quagsire.png ¿Y hablaremos de los gays? '-se rió toda clase-' Archivo:Cara_de_Heatran.png Exacto, Sand. He estado posponiendo este tema durante todo el curso, creo que ya es hora de sacar el tema. Es un poco tabú, sobre todo en aquí, en Sinnoh. Bueno, Sand, veo que eres todo un experto sobre esto. Cuéntanos algo -dijo en tono de burla-. Archivo:Cara_de_Quagsire.png Bueno... Pues... ¡Que diga algo Soul! '-Y toda la clase me miró a mí-' Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png ¿Y-yo? ¿No sería mejor que Maro lo dijese? Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¿Seguro que quieres que YO diga algo? Archivo:Cara_de_Heatran.png Bueno, calma, calma... No os acuséis mutuamente. Aquí nadie es homosexual, ¿verdad? Toda la clase dijimos que no. Más que nada por lo que nos podrían hacer si declarábamos que sí. Archivo:Cara_de_Heatran.png Bien... Me alegro. Comencemos. Archivo:Cara_de_Quagsire.png Profe, si no somos gays, ¿para qué queremos saber algo sobre el tema? De todas formas, no nos vamos a encontrar a ningún gay por la calle. Archivo:Cara_de_Heatran.png Si no te interesa la clase, salte al pasillo y déjanos dar la clase en paz '-sonrió-'. Archivo:Cara_de_Quagsire.png Vale, vale, ya me callo. La clase empezó. No me interesaba nada, la verdad. Sand tenía razón. No nos íbamos a encontrar a nadie que fuese gay en ningún sitio, y menos en Sinnoh ¿para qué queríamos aprenderlo? ¿Para que entrase en el examen? ~'~'~'~'~ La clase terminó. Menudo tostón. Una hora y media, hablando. Sobre lo mismo. Sobre que la región en la que menos se aceptaba la homosexualidad era Sinnoh, con un 4% de aceptación. Y el que más, Kanto, con un 36%. Pero seguía siendo una cifra muy baja. ~'~'~'~'~ Terminaron la clases, al fin, terminó la semana, viernes, había quedado por la tarde con algunos amigos. Iba camino hacia casa, con mi vecina Dannielle, una Kirlia. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Danny, ¿vas a venir esta tarde con nosotros? Vamos a quedar a las cinco y media en la parada del metro. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png Yo encantada, ¿quien va a ir? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Pues... Miss, Gerb, Glup, Drop y yo. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png Allí estaré '-sonrió-'. Llegamos a su casa. Ella vivía unas cinco casa más arriba que yo. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png ¡Adiós! '-dijo con efusividad-' ~'~'~'~'~ Llegué a casa, y comí. Justo después me fui a hacer mis deberes a mi cuarto. Nos habían mandado sólo deberes de Ciudadanía, argh. Eran preguntas tipo: "¿Qué pasaría si algún famoso se declarase homosexual?". Y yo me pregunto, ¿qué problema hay? Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Igualmente, no se puede elegir lo que te gusta. No sé, a mí no me molesta que a alguien le guste le gente de su mismo sexo. ~'~'~'~'~ Ya eran las cinco y media. Ya estaba arreglado, y preparado para salir. Llamaron a la puerta, y salí... Era Drop. Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Vamos, que llegamos tarde '-rió-'. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Espérate, que voy a coger las llaves '-las cogí y sali-'. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Pues que llegaba tarde, y como me dijeron que tú tampoco habías llegado, vine para que subiéramos juntos. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Ah, no sé si lo dije, pero Dannielle viene. Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Pues mejor, ¿no? '-sonrió-' ~'~'~'~'~ Ya llegamos, estaban todos allí. Fuimos a comprar chuches, a pasear, nos fuimos a un campo y allí pasamos la tarde entera. Fue muy agradable, la verdad. ~'~'~'~'~ La gente se iba yendo. Sólo quedábamos Drop y yo. No hemos sido muy amigos, en plan de súper amigos no, pero si amigos. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Y bueno, Drop... ¿Qué tal? ¿No tienes nada nuevo que contar? Y nos tiramos hablando, bastante rato. Nos fuimos juntos a casa. Le di las gracias, y desde entonces, empezamos a quedar más, todos los fines de semana. Después, todos los días, aunque tuviésemos exámenes entre semana. Llegamos a ser mejores amigos, íntimos, "intimísimos". ~'~'~'~'~ Él me llamó por teléfono Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Oye, hoy quedamos a las cinco en los prados, ¿va? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png De acuerdo... ¿Pero por qué tan lejos? Tengo que recorrer la ciudad entera. Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Porque hoy me viene mejor, que estoy en casa de mi tía. Bueno, que eso, ¡adiós! Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png ¡Adiós Drop! Colgó. Me encantaba este chico, era alegre, simpático y siempre estaba lleno de energía. Era muy atlético. También era muy guapo. Incluso más que algunas chicas. Eso me hace recordar, que cuando era pequeño, se metían conmigo porque no había tenido ninguna novia. Bueno, ahora mismo también. No sé, no me ha atraído nunca ninguna chica especialmente. ~'~'~'~'~ Llegaron las cuatro y media, debería partir ya hacia los prados si quería llegar allí a las cinco. ~'~'~'~'~ Ya llegué, él estaba ahí, tumbado sobre una piedra. Me vio llegar y se levantó efusivamente y vino hacia mí, dándome un abrazo, súper fuerte, y yo se lo respondí, le di otro igual de fuerte. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png ¿No hay nadie más? Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png No, no han querido venir. ¿Hay algún problema o algo? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png No, no, si da igual '-sonreí-'. Y bueno, ¿que vamos a hacer? Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Yo tenía pensado llevarte a un sitio perfecto, súper bonito, ¡sígueme! Lo seguí, y me llevó a un lago cristalino, rodeado de verdes y toscos árboles, con una gran piedra gris clara a un lado, con verdísima hierba. Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Siéntate. Me senté, y él a mi lado. Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Te tengo que decir una cosa... Que no te he dicho en estos largos meses por miedo a lo que me pudieses decir... Desde que empezamos a juntarnos más, vi algo muy especial en ti. Te veía... Diferente. No eres para nada como los demás. Y ahora... Si me lo permites... '-se acercó a mi cara y me besó-' Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png ¡Pe-pero...! Me gustó. Al parecer él iba a decir algo más, pero no le dejé y le besé yo. Pero, sí tenía miedo de lo que me podrían decir si alguien se enterase. Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png ¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda las estadísticas! ¡Me gustas, y te amo, no me importa, te querré! Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Y yo... Seguimos juntos, hasta tarde, muy tarde, aproximadamente hasta las doce de la noche. Todo ese tiempo lo pasamos abrazados, mirándonos a los ojos, uno al lado del otro, tumbados en la hierba... ~'~'~'~'~ Y así pasaron los meses. Nadie sospechaba que Drop y yo teníamos algo, o al menos, no lo sabían. Días y días enteros con él, el niño de mis ojos, mi vida. ¿Se podía querer más a alguien? No creo. Los lazos entre él y yo se habían reforzado mucho, muchísimo. Siendo irrompibles. Mi amor por él era, tan fuerte, tan basto, que hasta dolía. Hoy volvíamos a quedar. Pero lejos. No como los otros días entre gente, si no, solos. Únicamente nosotros. ~'~'~'~'~ Pasaban los días, y las cosas no cambiaban, mi amor por él, igual que una llama encendida sin fin. Él me llamó al teléfono de nuevo. Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png ¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora? Por favor, ven rápido. Salí en seguida, y llegué a su casa. Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Soul... Mi padre... Mi padre se ha enterado. Supongo... Que no podemos seguir... Mi padre me advirtió que si no dejábamos de juntarnos... Tomaría medidas drásticas... De todas formas, creo que nos mudaremos... Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Pero... Mi vida se derrumbará sin ti... Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png No importa... Se fuerte Se acercó, lentamente, y me besó, un beso largo. Acto seguido, se desvaneció ante mis ojos. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png ¿Soul? ¡Soul! ¡Reacciona! ¿Estás bien? ¡Cuando estaba entrando a mi casa te has quedado blanco! Categoría:One-Shot